Fuck Off
by GilbertMcBritterz
Summary: Bandit Arthur Kirkland never expected a gun to be held to his head. especially twice in the same day.N'or did he expect for an unknown teen for him to follow him, claiming he would turn him in and become a hero. rated for language, possible smut in later chapter, and violence
1. Two guns One day

Arthur Kirkland never believed the day would come when he, the bandit with a reputation as the most dangerous man in the West, would be practically helpless; hog-tied with a gun barrel pressed to his temple.

He growled deeply, spitting curses at the man who was keeping him hostage. Curses that would put a sailor to shame. " Get the Bloody Hell off me, you cowardly son of a bitch!"

The man holding the revolver chuckled, and all Arthur could hear was a clicking as the hammer pulled back. And suddenly...

**Bam!**

The door of the room burst open with a loud bang, and the man cussed loudly, crying out in pain. A dark red liquid splashed across the white of the rag tied around the Brit's eyes, but he barely flinched, used to blood.

"Ya took too damn long." The British bandit grumbled. He heard a sigh, then his vision was returned as one of his gang members untied the white, blood-stained rag. The man mumbled an apology, pulling a knife from his belt and cutting the ropes that had previously chafed the blonde's wrists.

* * *

The gang ran out quickly, mounting their horses in smooth, practiced movements. The diverse coats of the horses created a multi-colour blur as they fled from the town, never noticing the dark brown horse following not too far behind them.

* * *

They passed through brush filled plains and open fields, until they stopped at the base of a cliff, and built a small camp a few yards away from the rock wall. The camp was small, only 3 tents set up for 5 men. 2 in each tent, with the third one saved especially for Arthur himself. Arthur sat outside the opening to his own tent, and leaned against the off-white canvas, letting out a relaxed sigh. To him, it felt much better to be out in the open air, with the fields and wild animals keeping him company, than staying in any city. It was too crowded in the cities. sure, it was much easier to pickpocket someone, or to steal from a local fruit stand.

But to actually settle down? The Brit would much rather prefer living out in the middle of nowhere, even if it meant running his own farm, or even growing his own tea leaves.

The sun lowered slowly, until the sky lay a dark blue, dotted with millions upon millions of dim stars, with a few exceptions. It all seemed peaceful enough in Arthur's mind, so he tilted his hat down over his eyes, closing them and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The Brit opened his eyes to meet with the steely grey barrel of a gun. The gun was shaking slightly, and Arthur looked past it to see something that made him freeze. Emerald eyes met Bright Sapphire blue. Blue eyes. A blonde teen with beautiful blue eyes was holding a gun to Arthur's forehead.

Arthur let out an annoyed sigh, looking down. " Really?" He mumbled. " Ya ain't gonna kill me, kid. You don't have the look of a killer." The unknown blonde grit his teeth. "I'm not planning to kill you. I'm turning you in."

"..." Arthur broke out laughing and got to his feet, hitting the boy's pistol out of his face in the process. "E'rybody up. We need to keep moving." The Brit banged on the canvas door of the other two tents, waking up the four other members of his gang.

"Hey!" The kid followed after Arthur, surprised when the others didn't give him a passing glance. "What? What do you want, brat?" Arthur sighed, stopping suddenly. The kid bumped into him, and was sent sprawling to the ground. "I told you. I'm going to turn you in. I wanna be a hero."

Arthur snorted, picking up the blonde by his collar. "You wanna be a hero, huh?" Arthur smirked. " Git, you went after the worst person. Go home, before the Buzzards get to you."

"I'm not giving up." The teen spat, glaring at the bandit.

"Then be prepared to spend your life chasing me." The Bandit chuckled, a grin on his face.


	2. Saved

They were somewhere in the mountains, that's all Arthur knew. He led his gang through the valley between two different ranges. His emerald eyes scanned the rocks and brush. He had heard rumors before of wolves in these mountains, and personally he didn't need another wolf attack scar added to his many others. The Brit already had a bad experience with the animals, although that was when he was much younger. And thankfully, his father had been there at that time, for once in his life.

The bandit hadn't exactly had the best childhood. His father was always running off to the city, and always returned soaked in the scent of another woman. Arthur knew it was obvious, although his mother never seemed to notice. The blonde had always thought she'd rather live in a false reality than the one staring her in the eye.

A long, low howl resounded through the valley, and Arthur's eyes looked around, trying to find the source. There they were. Several wolves. Three, if his eyes weren't deceiving him, sleek and grey. They slowly made their way down the mountain, heading straight for the group of bandits and thieves.

Arthur tugged on the reins of his horse, urging it to go in the other direction. " Shit." He cursed under his breath, his eyes locked on the mangy animals as they jumped down onto the main plain of the valley, heading through the brush towards the horse nearest them. And that's when it happened. He lost sight of the animals.

"Oi! Keep your eyes open! There are Wolves 'round here!" Arthur yelled out. However, as soon as the words made it out of his mouth. a wolf jumped at his horse, attempting to bite it's front right leg.

A sudden loud gunshot rang out, and the wolf fell to the ground without another sound. Another, and the second wolf suddenly revealed itself, it's body tumbling out of the brush at another of his men's horse's hooves. Arthur looked around frantically, searching for the third and final animal.

Something hit his back. It was heavy, and knocked him off his horse. He growled, turning slightly to land on his back. He felt the air leave his lungs the second he hit the ground. A sudden, heavy weight on his chest knocked the rest of the air out of him. Something furry, and huge, was on his chest, snapping for his neck.

Arthur held his arms up, protecting his neck, and cried out, cursing when he felt teeth bite into his arm. Something warm dripped down onto his cheek.

There was a loud yelping noise in his ear, and he felt more of the warm liquid splash on his chest and arms. The large weight was lifted off of him, and the teeth pried from his arm. " Hey! You ok?" He felt someone shake his shoulder.

_I must... have died... was that warmth... my blood?_

"Shit! Come on... Wake up!"

_Shut up... I don't want to... it's so warm..._

_ " _Damnit! Wake up! I didn't save your ass just for you to die!"

_So warm... it wouldn't hurt... just to sleep_.

Arthur slowly drifted off into the warmth, ignoring the yelling and people touching him. and ignoring those heart-stopping, Beautiful blue eyes that looked down at him in fear.

* * *

Arthur groaned, slowly opening his eyes. " Ughhh... owww..." He tried to sit up, just to cry out in pain from his protesting ribs. "Hey. You need to just lay back. That wolf got ya pretty good." He heard a voice coming from somewhere off to the left. " Broke a few ribs, I'm guessing... and he tore yer arm up pretty damn good." Arthur snorted. " I've had worse."

He turned his head slightly, ignoring the pain in his neck as well. The teen from before was sitting on a chair about a yard away from the cot Arthur was currently laying on, leaning back comfortably. "Really? Care to share your tales, Arthur?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly, just a small twitch of his lips. "You know my name?" The teen snorted. " Of course. I'm not just running after any old Bandit, ya know. I know who you are. I do my research before just followin' someone."

Arthur smirked. "Why? Do you have some kind of crush on me or something, kid?"

The teen's fave instantly went red. " N-No! Of course not!" He got up quickly. " I'm Alfred, Just so ya know." He walked out of the room without another word.


	3. The way to heal a wound

Arthur spent most of the next three weeks lying in bed, simply laying there and thinking. He barely moved, giving his injuries time to heal. Alfred left him alone for the most part, but occasionally he came into the small room to check on the Brit, and sometimes they would just sit and talk for an hour or two.

Arthur would tell the teen about the travels he's been on, and Alfred seemed to take that as payment for the treatment of the bandit's wounds.

The Briton sighed, thinking back to the attack that had led to him being stuck here. Was it Alfred that had shot the wolves? Was the lad tougher than he had first believed?

The door opened, and Alfred looked in. He held a bucket of water and fresh bandages in his hands. "Hey." He stepped inside, making sure to close the door after him. Arthur smiled slightly, turning his head to the side. " Am I finally able to at least sit up?" Alfred nodded, setting the items down and helped the older blonde sit up.

Arthur swung his legs to rest his feet on the ground, but made no move to stand up, not wanting to push his luck. Alfred's face was slightly red, Arthur noted, as the younger picked up the bandages and set them next to Arthur on the bed. "I need to... bandage your torso... To help the ribs heal." Alfred mumbled, kneeling down in front of the bandit.

Arthur blinked. " So you need to take your shirt off..." "Oh yeah." The Brit pulled his shirt over his head, wincing slightly at the pain from his protesting ribs. Alfred bit his lower lip slightly, and started to wrap the bandages around Arthur's middle.

Arthur watched the boy as he worked. "Why... did you help me?" He questioned, his eyebrows knit together in confusion. Alfred didn't look up, his hands freezing on the bandit's lean stomach for a moment, before continuing. "Because I wasn't plannin' on turnin' ya in dead."

Arthur bit the inside of his cheek, his mind mulling over the boy's answer. "Then... Why are you chasing me? You could'a gone after any old thief to become a hero..." Arthur thought he could see Alfred's face get redder. Was he... Blushing?

"Well that's... I mean..." Alfred tried explaining, his voice and hands shaking slightly. Arthur raised an eyebrow. "I was right from the start, wasn't I? Ya do like me..." Alfred suddenly stood up, his face bright red. "It's not that! It's just that I... I..." He mumbled something else, that the Briton couldn't quite hear. " What was that?"

"I said I've always admired you..." The American spoke louder, just within Arthur's hearing range. Arthur raised an eyebrow. " Really?" Alfred nodded slightly, moving towards the door in small, minute movements.

"Don't run off... I just want to talk..." Arthur got up, ignoring the wave of pain that washed over him. With that movement Alfred bolted, running out and slamming the door behind him.

"...Ya know... He really is cute when he blushes like that..." Arthur mumbled a moment after the door shut behind the other blonde. "Wait... What am I saying? He's just some brat. One that admires me... One with the most beautiful blue eyes and brightest smile I have ever seen..."

Arthur sighed, pulling the thin white cotton shirt back over his head and stumbled to the door. He opened the dark wooden door, just to have an unexpected body fall back, knocking him to the floor with somebody on top of him.

The Brit looked up to see blue, and the bright red of Alfred. Arthur simply smirked, looking up at the boy. "You didn't go far." He teased, making the blonde blush a bit darker. "Shut up... s'not like I like you or anythinn_mmph!_" The last word ended with a muffled yelp.

Arthur had leaned up slightly, and pressed his lips against Alfred's to shut him up. Although... He would admit the sensation of the slightly younger man's lips against his felt rather good, even if the other wasn't responding.

After a moment Alfred seemed to come to his senses and pushed against Arthur's chest, pulling away and getting up quickly. He avoided Arthur's emerald gaze, but held a hand out to help the Briton up. Arthur took the hand and was surprised by the lad's strength as he was practically lifted to his feet.

Alfred left not a moment after the Brit was back on his feet, leaving the Bandit to wonder to himself Just Why he had kissed the other male.


	4. Confusion

~ Alfred's POV~

_Oh God... Why... Why did he do that?!_

The American ran. He didn't have a destination in mind, but he knew he couldn't face anyone after that, especially the bandit he had admired as a child. Alfred finally stopped when he ran out of breath. Finding himself under an old tree on the edge of his father's property, he slumped back against the trunk, breathing deeply to calm his racing heart.

_He... He __Kissed__ me? Does he even realize... But why..._

He closed his eyes, resting his head in his hands and wiping his face. Alfred had been raised simply. Far different, he assumed, from the bandit who was currently housed on the large plot of land he lived on. He had grown up with extremely religious parents, who expected him to do well, and take over his father's farm.

_Why... did it feel like that? ...It felt... good... _

Alfred inhaled, a deep shaky breath. " No!" He yelled, to no one in particular. " It's not God's Will!" He heard a chuckle. " God's Will? You still believe in such things, boy?" He heard a deep, manly voice off to his right. He looked in that direction to see Robert, one of Arthur's gang members. Alfred sighed softly. " What? Are you here to pick on me again? Bully me into more food, or apples for your horses?"

Robert shook his head, sitting on the roots of the tree next to where Alfred stood slumped. " I'm not here for that. I want to help. What's on yer mind, lad?"

"I think... I might actually... be in love with Arthur."

* * *

~Arthur's POV~

The Brit stepped out of the small building, closing his eyes against the sudden bright sunshine. He inhaled deeply, then sighed. It was nice to be back out in the fresh air. Arthur knew he wouldn't have lasted much longer inside that small stuffy building. He looked around, then headed in the direction of a large farmhouse, hoping maybe he could get a chance to talk to Alfred. To explain his actions.

There was a rich aroma that swept over him in a wave the second Arthur opened the door. Cinnamon, apples, and... something he couldn't quite describe. Arthur stepped into the kitchen, surprised by how neat the room was, far too used to messy inns. A woman stood by the counter, wiping her hands on a small rag. She had golden brown, almost blonde hair, held up in a bun, with a few loose ringlets framing her face. The woman looked up when she heard the footsteps created by Arthur's boots.

"Oh... Hello. You must be the man Alfred told us about." She didn't show any fear, only pure and genuine concern. " he told me you got attacked by wolves... Are you alright?" If only Arthur's mother had worried this much, maybe then his father wouldn't have beaten him blind when he was drunk. Arthur laughed slightly in disbelief. "Uhh... yeah... I'm doing rather well... despite the circumstances."

The woman smiled, nodding slightly. " I'm Alfred's mother, Elizabeth. It's nice to meet you. I'm afraid Alfred's father is working out at the Church right now, so he can't be here to finally meet you." Arthur smiled politely, bowing slightly. " I'm Arthur... Just Arthur..." Elizabeth nodded, smiling slightly. " I know. Alfred's told us quite a bit about you."

Did they know about his past, then? Arthur nodded slightly, then sat down at the small wooden table. "What all did he tell you?"


	5. Not wanted?

Arthur spent an hour or so talking to Elizabeth, enjoying the stories she told about Alfred's childhood. It was different, hearing a mother talk so happily about her child. " What about you, Arthur? Do you have a wife somewhere, waiting for you to come home?" Arthur shook his head. " To be honest, ma'am, I had never even thought of settling down until just recently."

Alfred's mother seem to tense slightly at that, but still smiled. "Well, I'm sure you'll find a nice lady soon. You're quite a gentleman, at least I think so." Arthur smiled. " Well Thank you. Your husband was lucky to catch a lady as kind as you."

"And don't I know it." A laughing man entered the room. He looked every part the farmer, from his broad shoulders and rough look. Arthur stood up, and the man offered a hand, which the Brit took. " I'm Alonzo." He smiled, shaking Arthur's hand. " Nice to finally get a chance to meet ya."

* * *

Alfred walked into the house about another hour after Alonzo had come home. They were having a rather intense conversation of the attack, and how Arthur had found his way to their home.

"And there's the bulls-eye runt now." His father announced right after Alfred stepped through the door.

Alfred barely seemed to notice his father, his face having gone blank when he saw Arthur. Arthur looked up, and just watched in surprise as Alfred walked right through the kitchen without saying a word.

Alfred's father sighed, standing up. " I should go see what's wrong with him... he's not usually this quiet."

* * *

After a few minutes, yelling could be heard from another room. "Maybe I don't want to be like you Have you ever thought of that?! Or maybe yo were just to busy to see past your religion soaked nose and notice that! I'm not like you! And there's no way in Hell I would ever want to be!" There was the sound of footsteps stomping up stairs, then the slamming of a door.

"Oh dear..." Elizabeth started to get up. " Maybe... you should head back to your room, Arthur... I should see if Alfred's alright..."

Arthur nodded slightly, bowing a bit at the waist. " It was nice talking to you." She nodded.

Arthur walked out, heading back to the room. This, he could already tell, was going to be an interesting night...

* * *

And... You don't get to see what happens yet :p


	6. CONFESSION

Arthur found himself just staring at the ceiling that night, his eyes trailing along the marks in the wood. He could hear noises, the sounds of his gang gathering their belongings as they prepared to leave, now that their boss was up and around.

The only other sounds were those of the building around him, and the typical sounds you expect to hear at night.

Then there was something else.

Arthur sat up, trying to concentrate on the almost silent noise of footsteps, getting closer and closer until they stopped right outside the door.

Then it opened.

Alfred stepped inside, a leather pack resting on his hip, with the strap across his chest.

Arthur looked over at him, and sat up slowly.

"Your leaving?" The blonde teen questioned, but there was no hint of conviction in his voice, only curiosity.

Arthur nodded. "Yeah, pretty soon we will be. There's no need to burden yer family with us anymore."

Alfred bit his lip, then walked over to Arthur and leaned down, their faces only inches apart. "If your leavin'... I'm going with ya."

Arthur inhaled sharply, his eyes widening a bit in surprise. " You want... to come with me?"

Alfred nodded again, his eyes briefly glancing down at Arthur's lips. The bandit noticed the slight twitch of his eyes, and smirked slightly, leaning forward just a bit to close the distance between them.

Alfred didn't resist this time, returning the kiss almost hesitantly. Arthur closed his eyes, enjoying this feeling far more then he had without Alfred responding to him.

They pulled away after a moment, Alfred looking down at the ground slightly, his flushed face barely visible in the darkness, illuminated only by the moonlight.

"I think you might've been right... from the very beginning."

* * *

Oh god...

I'm sorry...

This is so short...

But...

This is where I want this chapter to end...

AHHHAHEDHKGFJHMSDFBVKDFh

^my cat stepped on my keyboard

ummm...

I'mma write random crap here now...

to make this chapter seem longer.

When it's actually REALLY short.

I'm going to tell you a story, my child.

Now.

There was once this guy.

His name was England.

Now no one really liked England.

And he couldn't cook worth a damn.

So anyone who ate his food...

they died.

So he snuck his food into this huge party.

Everyone ate it and died.

except America.

Because America was used to England's crappy food.

and then

America and England got married.

Because France was dead too.

He ate England's food.

So he wasn't in their way anymore.

So they got married.

And then America got pregnant.

And they had 3 children.

They are quite beautiful babus.

I luvs dem.


	7. New place, new relations

They left in the dark of night, trying to be as quiet as they could. The horses trotted slowly away from the farm, Alfred riding behind Arthur on his horse, the Americans arms wrapped around the Brit's waist. Arthur smiled slightly to himself, humming a small tune he had heard as a child.

The bandits didn't dare drive their horses any faster until they were far out of sight of the farmhouse, then they sped up, galloping over the low brush that occasionally whipped their feet and ankles.

Eventually they stopped near a nearly abandoned town. There were only a few buildings standing on each side of the road, and a few people, mostly children seemed to be peeking out slightly open windows and doors. Arthur looked around warily, keeping an eye out for any sudden ambushes.

Alfred rested his chin on Arthur's shoulder, tightening his grip for a brief moment. Arthur placed one of his hands over Alfred's for a moment, hoping to provide even just a small bit of assurance. One of the men climbed off his horse, and stepped into the doors of a saloon.

They could hear him yelling something to someone, then he looked back over to Arthur. " They have a room open for you, sir." He called out to thje Brit. " The rest of us'll set up camp a ways dwn." Arthur nodded, carefully guiding his animal to a post, and slipped off it's back. He tied the reins to the wood, then held a hand out for Alfred. " Come on, love~" His voice held a slight purr.

The other men left, and Arthur walked inside, Alfred following behind him. He walked up to the counter in the dimly lit saloon, ignoring the looks he got from it's patrons. "Oi. I need a room." He grumbled, looking up at the crimson eyed man behind the counter. He rolled his eyes and nodded, pulling a key off the wall, and tossing it to the blonde. He never said a word, simply nodded in the direction of the stairs, an almost knowing look on his face.

* * *

The moment they made it into the room, Arthur locked the door and brought Alfred into a kiss. It was soft, gentle, and undemanding. The brit took his time, resting his hands on Alfred's hips. He pulled the younger man against him, licking his lips slightly, and hoping the other would allow him in.

He did much more than that. Alfred backed up to the bed, turned Arthur to sit down, then sat on his lip, opening his mouth a bit, but intending to gain dominance over the bandit.

Arthur chuckled when he realized this, and nipped Alfred's lower lip, feeling the shiver that ran down his spine, and leaned back, quickly rolling over and pinning Alfred to the mattress. The blonde squeaked slightly, his face reddening a small bit. "A-Arthur..." He whined, breaking away from the kiss.

The man's green eyes glistened with amusement, slightly clouded over in what Alfred would assume was lust. He smirked, leaning down to nip and suck at Alfred's neck. He knew he was leaving marks, but didn't care at the moment. All he could think about was the American squirming and moaning softly beneath him.

Arthur quickly got rid of their clothing, and soon had Alfred turned onto his back, with two slicked fingers inside him. The American shoved his face into a pillow, making soft gasping noises everytime those fingers moved inside him. He face burned bright red, Arthur could tell, just from the small amount of the other's face he could see.

He added another finger, making sure to completely stretch Alfred, before pulling them all back. The teen whined lowly, causing Arthur to chuckle, and lean down to kiss Alfred's lower back. " Don't worry, dear... You'll have something much better soon~" He purred. Alfred shuddered slightly, then tensed when he felt something... rahter large press against him.

"Shhh... relax... It's much better If you do..." Arthur mumbled, pushing into him.

Alfred whined, hiding his face into the pillow and mumbling something.

"hmm~?"

"J-just... hurry up..."

Arthur grinned, doing just that.

* * *

yup. there's your smut fix for this story.

yup.

Thought I'd upload a quick chapter of this before I left for 3 days tomorrow (won't have internet ;3; )

so yeah. there ya go


End file.
